


Tonight and the Rest of My Life

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: fiftysomething [25]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love Mom.  Mom is beautiful, sexy, funny…she really turns me on.  Mom knows how to read me, whether I'm Dad or her horny husband.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight and the Rest of My Life

They walked down the hall in the King George Hotel arm and arm. Emily was humming and swinging her high heel shoes. Hotch’s bowtie was undone around his neck. It had been a terrific evening, a terrific day.

He came to the FBI Academy administration building to surprise her. In his arms were fourteen Arabian Night dahlias, the flower for the 14th anniversary. Hotch waited while Emily changed into the dress she brought with her that morning for their dinner reservation. When they made it downstairs, a limo waited.

“Aaron…”

“Happy anniversary, baby,”

“You are…” Emily threw her arms around him. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Emily. Your chariot awaits.”

They had an early reservation at one of Emily’s favorite restaurants in DC, Chameleon. It was a small place, intimate, with candlelight and a smooth house band. She ordered the lobster and shrimp ravioli, a personal favorite, while Hotch ate the grilled calamari salad. They loved to sample each other’s meals and tonight was no different. The band played John Waite's _How Did I Get By Without You_ , the Hotchner’s wedding song, and Hotch asked his wife to dance. Tonight he didn’t have two left feet…they glided across the dance floor like professionals.

“This isn’t a well known song.” She whispered.

“It seems as if the house band knows it.”

“Perhaps a little birdie whispered it in their ear.”

“Nope,” Hotch shook his head.

“Yeah right,”

She laughed and Hotch kissed her laughter. He stroked her raven hair, now laced with silvery gray.

“You're still the most beautiful woman in the room, Emily. And I'm still the luckiest man.”

“You're more than that, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

“Yeah? Tell me about it.”

“I think I’ll wait until we’re alone.” Emily replied. “Some of the words may not be appropriate for public ears.”

“Ooh, I like it already.” Hotch grinned, spinning her around.

“I need you to close your eyes, relax your body, and surrender.”

“I'm sorry?” Emily quirked an eyebrow and looked at her husband.

They were standing outside of Suite 1437, a place of significance for the couple. Hotch held the key card in his hand.

“Close your eyes, relax your body, and surrender.” He repeated.

“You're up to something, Aaron Hotchner.”

“No comment.”

“Hotch…”

“Emily,” His hands gently fell on her shoulders. “When have I ever let you down? OK, wait, scrap that.”

“You never have, not when it counts. Not once in sixteen years.” She kissed his nose. “I’ll do what you asked.”

“Thank you, baby,”

Emily did her best to relax, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath. Hotch smiled at her, doing a little stretch before lifting her from the carpet.

“Oh Aaron,” Her arms looped around his neck.

“You’ve been sweeping me off my feet for years. It’s about time I repaid you.”

Slipping the key card in, Hotch was grateful it opened on the first try. She was light, she had always been light but he wasn’t as young as he used to be. Hotch carried Emily over the threshold.

“Be careful of your back, honey, and your knee.”

“I feel like a young man,” He said. “I feel like I can conquer the world.”

Hotch kissed her before placing her on the floor.

“Can I open my eyes now?” She asked.

“Wait…”

Hotch took her hand and walked with her into the sitting area of the suite. As he requested, there was a silver platter sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. He pulled the top off and they looked as wonderful as he imagined.

“OK, now you can open your eyes.”

Emily did and smiled, looking first at her husband and then at the chocolate cupcakes.

“Hotch…this is wonderful.”

“Chocolate cupcakes were the first thing we ever made together. My memory sucks so I don’t remember why we made them but I remember we had to make two batches because the first ones were burnt.”

“Not all of them. We sampled the other half and they were so good we couldn’t stop sampling.” Emily put her arms around him. “You are amazing. I can't believe you remembered that.”

“I remember every moment. I remember the agony and the ecstasy. My relationship with you has been a bright spot in a sometimes dark life. You’ve given me more joy than I could describe and I wanted to give you chocolate cupcakes.”

“Well, thank you.” She kissed him before they sat down on the couch. “I want to eat them all.”

“That’s what they're here for. One half dozen double chocolate cupcakes with butter cream icing, just like that rainy afternoon.”

“Oh yum,”

Emily picked up a cupcake and bit into it. She moaned and then smiled.

“Oh my God, there’s cream in the middle. Hotch, there’s cream in the middle.”

“I cheated…I couldn’t resist. I know those are your favorite.”

She leaned to kiss him again, Hotch enjoying the taste of icing on her lips and cream on her tongue. He sat back on the couch, his wife cuddled beside him and they gorged like teenagers on their dessert. When there was nothing left but crumbs, which didn’t take as long as either imagined, Hotch picked up the remote beside the platter and put on some soft music. He pulled Emily into his lap.

“I think its time for presents and to work off some of that meal, Mrs. Hotchner.” He enjoyed her neck even more than the cupcakes.

“Wait, what time is it?”

“I don’t know…I don’t care.”

Laughing, Emily held up his arm and looked at his watch. It was quarter to nine.

“We have to call the kids.” She said.

“Huh?”

“We have to call your children, Hotch, our children. It’s almost nine, which means the twins are about to go to bed. I want to say goodnight to them.”

“Yes,” Hotch reached into his suit jacket for his cell phone. “Let’s say goodnight to the kids.”

He pressed a button and then put the phone on speaker so Emily could hear. It rang three times and then a voice answered.

“Hello.”

“Hey Jack, its Dad,”

“What's shakin, Dad?” Jack asked.

“You’re on speaker phone.”

“Well, what’s shakin, Mom?”

“Hi honey. We’re just calling to check on you guys and say goodnight.” Emily said.

“Oh, hold on, let me get the gang.”

They heard Jack walking through the house and then they heard a bunch of voices.

“Hi, Mom; hi Dad!”

“Hey guys.” Hotch said. “We just wanted to say goodnight.”

“Have a good night out.” Lex said.

“Thank you sweetie.” Emily replied. “I want you guys to get in bed on time, no funny stuff. That means you Dil.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Everyone needs to be out of bed on time too. Bree, don’t sleep late and miss the bus.”

“I won't Mom.” Bree said.

“Listen to your brother, and no arguing, OK?” Hotch said.

“OK Dad.” They all spoke in unison.

“It’s too quiet there. Are you throwing a party?”

“No Dad,” Jack laughed. “We’re just chillin. Everything is under control.”

“We love you, sleep tight, and call me at lunch tomorrow.”

“Mom, we don’t want to interrupt your personal time.” Bree said.

“I should be in the office by eleven tomorrow morning.”

“Twelve.” Hotch corrected.

“OK, twelve. Since I can't take four phone calls at once, text me at lunch. I love you.”

“Love you too, Mom! Love you Dad!”

“I love you too, guys. Goodnight,”

“Goodnight.”

“Bye Mom!” Dylan exclaimed.

“Bye, honey.”

“Later, Dad,”

Jack hung up first and Emily smiled.

“You feel better now?” Hotch asked.

“Mmm hmm, much better. I don’t like not saying goodnight to the kids. It makes everything feel out of whack. I know you wanted to do something special for us, school night or not, but it’s hard not to be mom.”

“I love Mom. Mom is beautiful, sexy, funny…she really turns me on. Mom knows how to read me, whether I'm Dad or her horny husband.” He laughed, running his fingers through her hair. “I want to give Mom her anniversary gift.”

“I can't believe there’s more.” Emily replied. “I feel like tonight has been a dream.”

“Hold that thought; it could get better.” Hotch pulled the box from his suit jacket, the same place the cell phone had been. He didn’t want to go overboard, he’d known Emily a long time and knew she liked thoughtful and simple things. “Happy anniversary, baby,”

She smiled, taking the long box from his hand. It was jewelry; she knew that. Ivory was the traditional 14th wedding anniversary gift and gold the modern. Emily liked gold. She liked ivory too but it really didn’t matter. Whatever was in that box she was going to love it because it came from Hotch. She popped the top off and gasped. Then she looked at him.

“Oh my God, this is beautiful.” Emily’s long fingers moved over the white gold and ivory bracelet. It was clearly antique and she knew the ivory was real…Hotch never went half on anything. “Where did you get this?”

“I found a great little antique shop somewhere I’m not telling you.”

“Why not?”

“Surely you’d spend your pension in this place. Maybe we’ll go there together soon but I’ll have to keep an eye on you.”

“You like keeping an eye on me, Deputy Director Hotchner.”

“Damn right.”

Emily smiled, her tongue running along his lips before sliding between them. Hotch deepened the kiss and pulled her closer until her breasts pressed against his chest. Over 16 years together, 14 years married and the feeling of her body on his never got tired. He took gentle hold of her wrist, kissing the inside. Then he put the bracelet on it.

“I'm really glad you like it.” Hotch whispered, his lips still lingering over his wife’s.

“I really do. I hope you like your gift too.”

“Where is it?”

“I think we should go to the bedroom. It’ll be better in there.”

He didn’t plan to argue, could only smile as she climbed off his lap and onto the floor. Emily grabbed her shoes before reaching a hand out for Hotch. He found it impossible to wipe the grin off his face as they went to the bedroom and she sat him down at the foot of the bed. The curtains were open, letting in the perfect DC night. Hotch sat, Emily stood, and they both seemed to be in breathless anticipation. She started by slipping back into her dark pink peep toed shoes, which matched her long sleeved J. Crew cocktail dress perfectly.

“You put the shoes back on?” He asked.

“The shoes make the outfit, Hotch. Don’t you think?”

“I think I like them a lot. I've known many women in my life and I'm still not quite sure what makes the outfit.”

“It doesn’t matter.” She giggled. “Are you ready for your gift?”

“Yes ma'am.”

Emily turned her back to him, grabbing her dress around the middle and pulling it over her head. She dropped it in the floor at her feet. Now she was dressed only in pink satin bikini panties and a matching bra. Emily turned her face and wore a sexy smile.

“Happy Anniversary, Aaron,”

“Oh my God…”

Unable to help himself, Hotch sank to his knees and put his hands on her hips. Emily had a tattoo on her back. It was new, the porcelain skin still raised from the needles. On the small of her back she had a circular tattoo. He knew it was Arabic but had no idea was it said. It was a little bigger than Hotch’s thumbs and forefingers coming together to make a circle and he thought it was beautiful.

“Can I touch it?” He asked.

“Be careful; it’s still new.”

“How new?”

“I got it two days ago. It's gonna start to get ugly and scabby soon so I wanted to show it to you before that. You like it?”

“It amazing, baby. What does it say?”

“It says _wife, mother, sister, and daughter_. I’ve been debating for decades about getting one and I didn’t think I would find something that encompassed all of me. I found something.”

“And it’s for me?”

“It’s for both of us. I was able to express my love for you, our kids, and my life in one design.”

Emily turned, helping Hotch off the floor. She slid her arms around his neck as he held onto her hips. He wanted to be careful not to touch the tattoo. He wasn’t sure if it was still tender or not…body art was not his forte. But now he knew why she didn’t want to get frisky for the last couple of nights, telling him to save up all his energy for their special day.

“You know what this means, right Em?” He asked, leading her toward the bed.

“You tell me.” Her hands went up and through his hair. She loved the way Hotch sighed.

“It means you're on top…all night long.”

“And you are seriously overdressed.”

Hotch asked her to surrender earlier and she had. Now he was happy to return the favor. Through over 16 years of ups, downs, and all arounds, Aaron and Emily Hotchner gave and took. They could be on the same page, light years apart, or anything in between. There were times when fear and frustration almost made them give up but in the end, it was together they found happiness.

It was the happiness that sold so many movie tickets and contemporary fiction novels. It wasn’t perfect, they didn’t want that. They wanted good, and what Hotch and Emily had was all good. They fought for it, and they won.

***

  



End file.
